


A Matter of Light

by obsidian29



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Earth high society, Gem living on Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian29/pseuds/obsidian29





	1. Prologue

"My dear, you simply _must_ stop showing up to these parties in the same clothes every time! I've known you quite long enough for my sense of style to rub off on you."

  
Valarie Higgins sat properly in her expensive chair, a wine glass held with utmost dignity in one hand. If one looked closely at this cup, they would find that she had barely touched it all eve - the better to remain in possession of all her senses, and not make a fool out of herself in front of her many guests.

  
"I know, dear Valarie." One such guest, Moira Senator, smiled a demure smile and took a sip from her own glass - which had been refilled at least once tonight. "Yet you know I am quite fond of this outfit."

  
Valarie made a sound that, in a woman with less decorum, might be considered a scoff. "Yes, of course I know, my darling. In fact I don't believe I've seen you in anything else for the past few months."

  
Moira did not respond, only showing another smile - this one appearing a bit forced - and setting down her now-empty glass on a nearby tray carried by wait staff. She did not make a move to take another glass or request hers refilled.

  
Instead she cast her eyes - which appeared so dark brown so as to be black - around the room, her gaze lingering on each guest for the briefest of moments. Her eyes remained a bit longer on one individual - a local politician by the name of Richard Binder - before returning to her present company.

  
Valarie, who had left Moira to her musings for a moment, resumed in her speech. "And of course, the colors of your clothing would make it so hard to remove red wine from them should it be spilled by one of these wait staff! However, in that case, it'd be at least a pop of color. I know you insist your pale coloration is no problem, but I insist you see a doctor."

  
Moira again did not respond for awhile. When she finally did, it was slowly but with no hint of impatience. "I so appreciate your concern, my dear Valarie. But I assure you, I have been this color ever since I... well, as long as I have lived, anyway! My parents and their doctors never minded. I assure you, I'm fine."

  
Valarie cast one last disapproving gaze over her friend before clucking her tongue once and changing the subject. If she had been a bit more perceptive, she might have noticed the relieved quality of the smile Moira wore - but as it was, she was too caught up in her own tales.


	2. Home

  
The lock made a satisfying clicking sound as the white wooden door opened, shedding the light of a front porch lamp and the full moon upon the living room. The growing rectangle revealed a white faux leather sofa, two mahogany end tables, and a grand chair in the same shade of white as the sofa, all surrounding an elegant coffee table atop a zebra-printed rug. Moira Senator entered the room slowly, her silhouette casting shadow over the room for a brief moment before the overhead light clacked on at the flip of a switch.

  
As soon as the door closed behind her, Moira's entire form seemed to sigh. She let down her shoulders, closed her eyes and walked across the room by memory. Moira deposited the keys on the coffee table before flopping into the grand chair with no hint of her prior elegance. It took several minutes for her to move again.

  
When she did, she made a beeline for the restroom. The light clacked on in time with the flip of the lightswitch, and Moira leaned on the marble countertop while gazing at herself in the mirror. She removed the two pearlescent clips that kept her bangs out of her face, and the white locks fell back to cover her eyes. She didn't seem to mind this. After splashing cold water onto her face, she returned to the living area.

  
Now moving much more slowly, the tall woman glided into the kitchen and to her answering machine, having spied the red light through the window from the living room. She pressed the button to listen to her messages and leaned on the kitchen counter beside it.

 

"Hello Moira, I suppose you must be out. Well, as it is, I noticed you hadn't RSVP'd to my luncheon - I assume it must have gotten lost in the mail. Feel free to call me back an-"

  
The machine beeped as Moira cut the female voice short without looking at the keypad. Immediately a crisp, male voice took its place.

  
"Hello, Miss Senator, this is Aaron Hightower at Hightower and Black Realties. I'm calling to inform you that your rent is-"

  
Another beep signaled the end of Aaron's speech.

  
"No new messages," the machine intoned, and Moira let out an audible sigh before returning to the living area.

  
She passed by the comfortable-looking sofa and grand chair, and moved straight to the cream-colored curtains at the back of the room, which she drew aside to reveal the backyard through clear glass. A flip of a lock and an effortless push, and the sliding glass door was opened. Moira stepped outside.

 

In the light of the full moon and the cool San Francisco breeze, Moira turned her face to the stars. The wind moved her long, white hair in patterns, and the glint of a white, smooth surface caught the light of the house, as Moira gazed towards the galaxy she had once called home.


End file.
